Universe of Dimensions
by Shadowlight17
Summary: The Force is fed up with disaster and brings its own solution to the game. Ashley, a young girl from the modern universe, is transported through dimensions to the universe of Star Wars and lands smack dab in the middle of The Clone Wars. Can all be set right before the end comes?


Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. Disney does. Don't sue me please!

* * *

I lay in my bed, unable to sleep, plagued by the uncomfortable feeling in the pit of my stomach. Pale light streamed through the window illuminating everything in an unearthly grey look. I flipped over in an effort to protect my face from the unwelcome light and my stomach rolled around again. I didn't get it. Why was I nervous? It wasn't like I was going to do anything scary today...it was only three thirty in the morning. I still had an hour and a half until I had to get up. I closed my eyes and stifled a yawn.

BEEP. I struggled to raise my head. BEEP. My alarm! I scrambled out of bed as the beeping grew in intensity. I slammed the off button and quickly turned all of my other alarms off. Trying to stay quiet, I turned on the lamp and got dressed. Grabbing my fuzzy blanket and shoes I tiptoed upstairs, trying not to step on any squeaky steps. Flicking on the porch light I plopped down on the couch and opened my phone. No notifications. Sighing, I got to my feet and tried to ignore the random jumps from my stomach. I creaked open the refrigerator and snagged a granola bar. I peeked out the window, almost sure I had seen lights. Was that my ride? Feeling impulsive, I grabbed my bag and snagged my shoes on quickly. I opened the door and quickly walked down the driveway. The discomfort in my stomach rose to a nauseous level. And then I realized that there was no car.

"I could have sworn-"

Pain. Black, and then I wasn't feeling the crisp wind. Figures surrounded me. A harsh voice pulled me more into wherever I was.

"Who are you?"

I looked around wildly, helmets and seemingly familiar faces that I knew I had seen before.

"I-I don't know! Where am I? Please?"

I was growing hysterical and I didn't care. That awful feeling in my stomach was still there and stronger than ever.

"I-"

I could feel myself falling and faintly heard someone crying out.

I blinked slightly, and a handsome face wove in and out of view. A scar came down through his right eyebrow across his right eye. That's when it clicked. It was Anakin Skywalker. But how was I…? His mouth moved to form words.

"Are you alright?"

Someone shifted beneath me to help me into a sitting position. I sat up fully and almost fainted again.

"Kix?"

Anakin Skywalker signaled a clone trooper, Kix, over. He removed his helmet and started checking me over. Kix looked directly at Anakin,

"She'll be fine. Just give her a moment to adjust."

Gah, I hurt. Everywhere. I slowly eased myself up more. Anakin was glaring at me and if his posture told me anything, it was that he was going to have a hard time believing that I wasn't a Separatist spy.

"Let's start with this, why are you here?"

True to nature, his hands twitched towards his lightsaber. A barely noticeable shift in Captain Rex's helmet was the only hint I got as to why Anakin abruptly got up and sighed deeply.

"I apologize. You're arrival sent tremors through the force that even those who cannot feel the force felt."

I could only nod, finding my predicament rather unusual and shocking.

"Are you well enough to stand?"

This came from the clone trooper medic, Kix. I breathed in deeply and met his eyes. They were the startling amber that I'd always imagined a clone troopers to be.

"I...I think so." I rose on shaky legs, being supported from both sides by two troopers. Kix's attention turned to Anakin, who was watching the proceedings mildly amused if not suspicious.

"Sir, permission to take the guest to the medbay, sir?"

Kix's sudden formal attitude was startling and my knees grew weaker as I realized what I'd just been thrown into. A galactic war. I'd only even been on a plane once! Grimacing against the sudden anxiety that gripped my stomach and throat, I struggled to remain upright.

"Permission granted."

The crisp tone in Anakin's voice was equally frightening. Kix looked over at me as I put more weight on him.

"Are you sure you can walk?"

I turned my head slowly to look at him again, acutely aware of the building pain behind my vision.

"I don't...don't think so."

And then I collapsed. Muscles too weary by my pull through dimensions to keep me upright. The other trooper caught on quickly and swept my feet up and held me princess style.

"Thank you."

I muttered, hoping that it was loud enough for the unknown trooper to hear. I closed my eyes and let the troopers smooth gait ease the anxiousness that had been building.

* * *

Anakin Skywalker watched the two troopers carry the girl away. Reaching out with his senses, he felt a fluctuation of the force around the girl and then it was gone. Her life force dimming and strengthening dangerously. Whatever had happened, it wasn't good for the girl. "I'll have to get a midi chlorian count later."

* * *

I'd hardly realized I'd drifted off till when a loud beep woke me. I recognized nothing of my surroundings. I was lying on a rather stiff cot. A thin white blanket covered me and most of my outer layers of clothing had been stripped away. The two coats I'd been wearing were discarded as well as the pants over my pajama leggings. I was in my baggy t-shirt and leggings. I didn't even have shoes on. I shifted slightly only to be stopped by an arm across my stomach. Kix sat next to my bed looking at a datapad in his hands. He'd seem to know I would try to get up and had carefully stopped me before I'd done so.

"Just lay still for a sec. I'm only checking to see if you don't have any residual effects from your blackout earlier."

Kix chuckled to himself and a final beep signified the end of the scanner that Kix was holding. I didn't say anything until Kix held up a reading for me to see. Amazingly, I could read it even though I knew that it was in Aurebesh. I still couldn't make much out of it. Quick on the uptake, Kix smoothed it over by explaining.

"This is interesting. It shows you've never been outside your own atmosphere. Don't you have starships?"

I shook my head, slightly nervous at being alone with a near-stranger. A hearty laugh startled me out of my stupor.

"You don't have to sit there like a dazed womp rat!"

Startled, I flinched away a bit. The laughing intensified. I looked down at my lap, feeling my face heat up. When Kix had finally stopped I glanced back at him.

"I have no idea how I got here, and I'm scared. I really don't know what's going on and I'm really afraid of what I just dropped into."

I blurted everything out before I realized it. Kix stared at me in startled silence. He reached out across the bed and grasped my trembling hands.

"We'll take care of you. Alright?"

I could only nod, a lump in my throat threatened to make me cry. Breathing slowly and evenly I let go of the urge to cry. A feeling swept through me, leaving the hair on my arms standing on end.

"Kix?"

Kix's eyes searched mine.

"I think something bad is about to happen."

I explained quietly. Kix could only nod. Not even a second later an alarm went off, the lights flickered out, leaving only the emergency lights. Kix jumped into action.

"Stay here!"

I settled in as he started running through the medbay. And then I was literally propelled up onto my feet. I blinked in surprise. But ran after Kix. He turned back to the sound of my bare feet slapping against the durasteel.

"I can't stay! I don't know why!"

Kix sighed loudly, but keyed open the door swiftly. The corridors were equally dark and slightly foreboding. The alarm began to grate on my eardrums. I was falling behind Kix, who was a good foot taller than I, and about 3 feet ahead of me when a group of white armored clones came running past us. Kix joined the throng and I struggled through into a more open corridor. I kept feeling the confused glances in my direction. I sighed, closing my eyes and reaching out with my feelings. I was suddenly aware of the entire ship. I could feel the droids entering the ship through a hangar, I was also aware of Anakin Skywalker and his padawan Ahsoka Tano. Both of which were on the bridge. Anakin suddenly became aware of my force presence.

"HOW?!"

"I don't know. But I'm not questioning it. I need your help. There are intruders in hangar bay four."

I could faintly hear a clone's voice in the background of Anakin's surroundings. "Sir, there are droids in bay four."

"Kriff. Gotta get down there."

I realized I was hearing his thoughts and deep down inside me, I felt something direct a huge well of power in the back of my mind. Reaching out, I grasped onto Anakin's force signature and the precise location of hangar bay four. A bright white light surrounded me and when it cleared away we were standing in the center of the beginnings of a battlefield. The invaders and defenders were frozen in place. If droids had jaws, they would've been on the floor. Anakin was looking around, obviously just as surprised as the other parties.

"There you go."

The second the words left my mouth, the massive energy left me and I collapsed. Slipping into unconsciousness.

* * *

What I assume was some time later, I opened my eyes to find myself staring into a familiar set of amber eyes.

"Oh. Hi Kix."

"GAAH!"

Kix freaked out and ended up on the other side of the medbay. I giggled a little, and quickly turned my attention back to him.

"Why am I in the medbay again?"

"Well, if you hadn't collapsed you wouldn't be here."

The sarcastic look on Anakin Skywalker's face was priceless. Beside him sat a girl a little younger than me. Instead of hair she had what looked like horns. _"Oh yeah, lekku. That's gotta be Ahsoka Tano."_

"Sure. Like I hadn't just used a force power that, may I just say, technically should be impossible?"

I quirked back at him and he stared.

"I'm not even supposed to have force sensitivity!"

More gaping.

"Fine. While you all are listening, can I explain why I know so much and why I'm here?"

Still more gaping.

"Honestly, if you are all just going to stare, it'll do no good."

I made a face that snapped Ahsoka out of her trance-like gape.

"O-okay, let's hear it."

I smiled at her warmly and began my story.

"I'm from a planet in the Milky Way Galaxy from the system Sol. The planet is called Earth and in our universe, solar system, or wherever it is in your dimension we don't have much space technology and our "space" doesn't work like yours does. That's science though, don't ask. I'm a seventeen year old female, human. My name is Ashley, but you can call me Alvar. I was pulled into your universe after getting a 'bad feeling' or something. And the reason I know so much about you people is this, in our universe your lives are a story on television, it's like the holonet, for us. You even have a 'creator'. I don't know how I ended up in your universe, but here I am. Oh, and I'm also apparently force sensitive which isn't possible in my universe."

I finished my story and waited expectantly. Silence greeted my ears. Kix shuffled slightly in place. Ahsoka moved a hand up to shut her mouth while turning to face Anakin.

"Master? Is she telling the truth?"

Ahsoka asked the question innocently probably in response to Anakin's sour expression.

"I don't know. We'll take her to the Jedi Temple and let the Masters there decide what to do with her." Anakin's shoulders slumped in defeat, "For now, we'll just have to take her with us to our next mission." I perked up at this. I wasn't being ditched just yet. "Where are you guys going?"

"We're on our way to Teth. That's all I can tell you."

Anakin was in the no nonsense mood. I sighed and accepted that. "So, this is just after Christophsis."

"So, we're going to rescue Rotta the Huttlet?"

I was already sliding off the medical bed. Both Anakin and Ahsoka stared at me, relatively impressed or worried. I couldn't tell.

"You know, from all the staring and gaping you guys have done at me I'm surprised you still have faces. Now, where can I get some proper clothes?"

Ahsoka looked me up and down and then jerked to face Anakin.

"I like her already, Master! I'll get her outfitted!"

Ahsoka grabbed my hand and we left the medbay. I could hear Anakin muttering behind me about that being not what he meant.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

Please review!


End file.
